Coming Home
by Dani-san
Summary: Naruto returns from a mission to find a note from the missingnin he's been searching for. Why has Sasuke chosen now to return? Yaoi, lemon, oneshot.


**Warning:** First chapter has yaoi, SasuNaru.

Okay, so this is going to be a collection of oneshots, and this is my first one. It's my first lemon ever, so please be a little easy on me, alright?

Oh, and no flamers, please.

I wanted to dedicate this to my friend **Sayuri/Melody** because I know she's been looking forwar to this ever since I said I was going to start writing it. Thanks for waiting, sister. If I knew the Japanese word for younger sister, I'd used that, but I don't so whatever.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

He was confused; boy, was he confused. He'd only just come home from a mission, and immediately had found a note. It told him to meet someone at the old training grounds, where Team 7 had went through their teamwork training for the very first time.

But what confused him the most, was _who_ the note was from.

It was from Sasuke. Why would the raven want to meet him at the old training grounds? Naruto stared down at the note in his hand for a few seconds longer, rereading the words over and over again to make sure what he was reading wasn't just a hallucination.

_"Meet me at the old training grounds tomorrow morning. Don't be late, usuratonkachi."_

It was signed _Sasuke_ at the end of the note. Naruto slowly put the piece of paper down on the table, sitting down in the chair and burying his face in his arms; the Uchiha chose now to come back? After so many people had tried to bring him back, now he was returning?

Was he even really returning at all?

The kitsune looked up after a few moments, standing. One hand snatched the note up and he used his chakra to shred it to bits, dropping the remains into the trash can; after all, no one needed to know that Sasuke was coming for a visit, except for him. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he closed his eyes.

"You're coming home, Sasuke."

---

It was still dark when the kitsune arrived, dropping into a crouched position at the training grounds. Cerulean blue eyes searched the area as he stood; he couldn't see the Uchiha. But he knew he was there.

Not by smell or by noticing his chakra signature.

Something just told the little blonde that Sasuke was there, was waiting for him. "Sasuke...?" he called softly. For a while, there was silence. But then, the shadows shifted slightly and the familar face could be seen.

His hair seemed to have gotten even darker and silkier than before, his pale skin smoother. The raven had grown taller, as well, and his clothing had changed from before.

But it was still Sasuke.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha, his bright eyes memorizing each detail before he spoke, his voice whispery. "Sasuke..." That familar smirk played on the raven's lips and he tilted his head slightly, watching the kitsune stare at him. There was silence between the two for what seemed to be forever to Naruto.

"Did you miss me, Naruto?"

Dumbfounded, the Uzumaki just stared at Sasuke, who was still smirking in an almost triumphant manner. Suddenly, Naruto found his voice. "Of course I missed you, you ass! How could you just leave like that, and then you have the nerve to come back and act like everything's alri-"

His breath caught in his throat as the raven gently traced the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek. He watched the fingers out of corner of his eye before his gaze shifted back up to Sasuke. The raven was still smirking, his fingers brushing lightly across each of the whisker marks as he spoke. "You lost your baby fat, Naruto." Naruto couldn't seem to move as the Uchiha examined him, his eyes locked with the others. Sasuke's hand shifted upward, his fingers finding the golden locks of hair and running through them. "And your hair's gotten softer than before. You've grown up," the raven stated, as if it was a casual thing.

Naruto forced himself to close his eyes, breaking the trance he'd been lost in moments before. He jerked away from Sasuke, jumping backward and landing a foot from the raven. One hand lifted, pointing an accusing finger at his old friend as his eyes snapped open, a growl leaping from his throat.

"What the hell, Sasuke?! Is that all you came back for?! To tell me that I've _grown up_?!" Sasuke didn't seem phased by the words and the harsh glare, his dark eyes filled with amusement as he watched Naruto seeth infront of him. He took a step forward, noting that the Uzumaki would step back at the same time curiously.

A smirk touched his lips as he started forward, and in reaction the little blonde would step back; suddenly, he couldn't step back any farther, his back against the trunk of one of the trees. His gaze lifted, his expression shifting into one of panic as he noticed that the raven was right infront of him and Naruto had no where to go, no way to put any distance between them. Sasuke stared down at the slightly shorter boy, almost wincing as he noticed that the kitsune seemed ... afraid of him to a degree, though he couldn't blame him; the Uchiha had tried to kill Naruto, after all.

He placed both hands on either side of Naruto's head and leaned down to the blonde's ear, his breath tickling the lobe for a moment before he spoke, the words seductive.

_"I came back for you..."_

Again, Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he stared ahead, passed Sasuke's shoulder and neck. What had the raven said?

"Wh-What?" Despite his attempts to keep his voice even, his words were soft and stammered out. Sasuke's smirk widened at the question, and he took the lobe into his mouth without warning, suckling at the cartilage and earning a quiet gasp from Naruto. After a moment, he released Naruto's ear, his breath teasing the flesh and causing the little blonde to shiver. "I came back for you," he repeated. "I've always been interested in you, _Naruto..."_

Naruto shuddered as Sasuke purred his name out, trying to keep his breathing easy. "S-Sasuke... You..." He didn't get any farther before suddenly the dark haired boy's lips were on his; cerulean blue eyes grew wide at the sudden contact, his heart skipping several beats. Slowly, his eyes shifted into a half-lidded position, then closed completely.

And the kitsune returned the kiss.

Immediately, Sasuke took advantage of his position, one hand snaking its way up to the blonde's hair, running his fingers through the golden locks as he took Naruto's lower lip, sucking at it as if asking him for entrance. A soft groan left his throat as Naruto opened his mouth up, allowing the raven to push his tongue forward. Sasuke's tongue flicked against the little blonde's teeth, gums, cheeks, and the roof of his mouth before it connected with the others tongue; he found it amusing that, as he pressed his own tongue against Naruto's, the other boy seemed to almost shy away from the touch. Which gave him the opportunity to dominate over the smaller boy.

After a few more seconds of ravishing the blonde's mouth, he pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them together before it broke off. Naruto was panting, his eyes half-lidded as he lifted them to gaze up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

The hand in Naruto's hair removed itself, and Sasuke gently took hold of both of the little blonde's wrists; Naruto didn't even try to resist, still in his daze. With one hand, the raven pinned both hands above Naruto's head, smirking faintly at the kitsune before he lowered his head down to Naruto's neck; his tongue licked lightly over the flesh, not surprised when the little blonde tilted his head back to give the Uchiha more excess to his neck. Sasuke suckled the flesh on his neck, claiming him as his own as he did so. Suddenly, Naruto began to twist, breaking from his trance once more and trying to break free of the hold Sasuke had on his wrists.

"Get away, teme!" the kitsune growled, cerulean blue eyes narrowing as he glared up at the raven restraining him.

Sasuke smirked, pressing his forehead against the blonde's. Naruto twisted his face away, still trying to break free of the raven's hold. But Sasuke was surprisingly strong and easily kept Naruto in place. "Stop fighting so much, dobe," the raven breathed into Naruto's ear, smirking as the Uzumaki stiffened at the words. "Sasuke... Wh-What are you going to do to me...?"

At the question, Sasuke suddenly frowned against the little blonde's ear. "Naruto..."

After a few moments, his lips brushed over the tan skin on the kitsune's neck. "I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde blinked at the words, his glare softening as he stared down at the top of Sasuke's head.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smirked against Naruto's neck, building chakra into his free hand. That hand lifted to the blonde's chest, his finger running down the clothing and tearing it away; the remains dropped around Naruto's feet, leaving his chest and stomach uncovered.

Naruto gasped quietly as he suddenly felt a hot mouth take hold of one of his nipples, a quiet moan escaping his throat. The sound made his smirk widen as Sasuke sucked on the hardened nub; without warning, he bit down roughly on the spot, then ran his tongue over it as if in apology for causing him pain. He'd never admit it to anyone, not even Naruto himself, but Sasuke had missed the idiotic little blonde.

He released Naruto's hands. And Naruto didn't try to push him away or run.

Sasuke gently kissed his way down the little blonde's chest, crouching down infront of him to get to his stomach. Dark eyes examined the seal that bound the demon fox Kyuubi within Naruto, and he ran his tongue over it, earning another soft moan. The kitsune's fingers tangled themselves in the dark strands of hair as he tilted his head back, gasping from the touches and pleasure coursing through his veins. Suddenly, Naruto found himself on his back on the ground with Sasuke sitting between his legs, his hands on either side of the little blonde's stomach; cerulean blue eyes stared at the Uchiha, who smirked faintly as he slipped two fingers into the band of Naruto's pants, suddenly stripping them away to leave Naruto in his boxers only.

He shivered at the sudden chill, closing his eyes. Sasuke lowered the elastic band of Naruto's boxers, just enough that he could see where the hips bones shifted downward toward that one muscle. His lips brushed over the blonde's right hip bone, then shifted downward; at the last moment, he kissed his way up to Naruto's other hip bone. The blonde snarled at the sudden change, glaring at Sasuke hatefully. "Damnit, you bastard..." he hissed out.

Sasuke smirked.

Dark eyes shifted down to the blonde's boxers, noting his little ... problem with ease.

His lowered his face down to Naruto's clothed member, opening his mouth and sucking at it gently. Naruto threw his head back with a loud moan, his eyes clenching shut. "Sas-AH-uke...!" The pleasant feeling didn't last long, as Sasuke pulled his head away, earning a snarl and a glare from Naruto. "I hate you!" the kitsune growled out, his face flushed and his breath coming in short gaps. He lowered his head to the ground, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down, trying to force the feelings away.

But Sasuke next question made his breath catch in his throat.

"What do you want me to do?"

Naruto's head snapped up, cerulean blue eyes connecting with dark eyes; he stared at Sasuke's faint, playful smirking face. "What..?"

"You heard me, Naruto. _What do you want me to do..._?"

He just stared at Sasuke, cerulean blue eyes wide. _It's like he doesn't want to answer me,_ the raven thought. _But I know how to fix that._ Sasuke lifted a hand and rubbed roughly against the blonde's member. Naruto arched up at the touch, a moan leaving his lips. "Ah, ahh! S-Sasuke!" he cried out, throwing his head back against the ground and clenching his eyes shut. Again, Sasuke repeated his question, watching the blonde pant heavily as he tried to calm himself down.

A small whimper left his throat.

"Ta-Take me, Sasuke... Please..."

He smirked at the words, peering down at the kitsune underneath him. His cheeks were slightly pink, his breath coming in short gasps, his eyes closed. All in all, the little blonde looked rather ... _vulnerable._ In fact, Sasuke almost regretted what he was about to do.

Almost.

"Mm. As you wish, _Naruto..._" The two fingers that had been holding the elastic band down jerked, ripping the last barrier away, leaving Naruto bare underneath Sasuke's eyes. He didn't even realize when his Sharingan activated itself, taking in the picture, every little detail memorized. Then the Uchiha kekkei genkai faded away, and Sasuke leaned forward and forced three fingers into Naruto's mouth. "Suck."

Confused, Naruto suckled at the fingers gently until his old friend pulled them out, and he blinked at Sasuke. "What are you...?"

"It'll make it easier, dobe. This is going to hurt a little."

With his other hand, he spread Naruto's legs wide, a soft whimper escaping the kitsune's throat at the act; he didn't like feeling so vulnerable, so exposed. Sasuke smiled slightly, as if trying to reassure the frightened blonde.

"Are you afraid?"

"A little bit..."

Sasuke had expected him to be frightened; he knew the little blonde was a virgin, that this was his first time with anybody. He placed one wet finger at at blonde's entrance, glancing up to tell Naruto what he was about to do, before he slipped the digit inside of him. "Shiiit..." the blonde groaned out, clenching his eyes shut. It wasn't so much that it hurt alot, but the fact that it was an awkward feeling for something to be up inside of him like that. The raven pushed his finger deeper, letting Naruto get used to the feeling before he added a second finger, making scissor motions to help stretch him out; Naruto winced, squirming slightly at the feeling.

"Ngh, Sasuke..."

"I know, dobe, I know," the dark haired boy murmured, continuing the scissor motions. It was only when he added a third finger that it really started to hurt. "Ah! Sasuke! Are you trying to split me apart?!" Naruto cried, gritting his teeth against the feeling. Sasuke ignored him, focusing on stretching the blonde's entrance; he was sure Naruto knew that he had to do this to minimize the pain for him later.

At last, the stretching was finished and Sasuke removed his fingers.

He pulled his own clothes from his body until he was only in his boxers, and Sasuke smirked at the light pink tint on Naruto's cheeks.

"Tch. Dobe."

Sasuke slipped his boxers from his body, slowly as if teasing the little blonde who was watching him. After a moment, Naruto growled. "Damnit Sasuke, hurry up and stop teasing me!" The Uchiha chuckled as he removed his clothing, positioning his member at the blonde's entrance and looking to the kitsune. Naruto drew in a deep breath before nodding slowly, which told Sasuke he could go on. Both hands held Naruto's legs apart as he started to push forward into the blonde boy underneath him; it hurt more than Naruto had thought.

"Ahhh!" he cried, trying to keep himself from tearing up. "Shh, Naruto... It'll get better," Sasuke murmured soothingly, pushing in farther and watching the kitsune almost worriedly. He slowly rocked back and forth, closing his eyes at the friction to keep himself from making any sounds. Naruto, however, let a loud moan escape his throat.

The pain was becoming little more than a dull ache, replacing itself with pleasure.

"Sasuke... Ah, faster!"

With a smirk, Sasuke complied; his thrusts were becoming harder and faster with each passing second, but it seemed like forever to the blonde. He arched up against the raven, trying to force him farther inside, throwing his head back against the ground; another loud moan left his throat, followed by the sound of his breath hitching in his throat. Placing both hands on the ground, Sasuke pulled out almost all the way before he thrust forward roughly, hitting that senistive spot within Naruto that caused him to scream in pleasure. "Heh. Say my name, dobe," Sasuke demanded, thrusting roughly.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out obediently, his hands reaching up and grasping Sasuke's hips, trying to force him in farther, keeping him inside longer.

He was loving Naruto's obedience, and he loved more the feeling of being inside the blonde. He was slick and tight; he was perfect. "Naruto...!" There was a heated feeling inside his lower stomach, spinning rapidly in an almost tornado fashion; Sasuke reached his hand down, taking hold of the kitsune's member and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Naruto moaned again.

Sasuke heard him gasp and knew what was coming, and he thrust into the blonde, hitting his sensitive spot dead on. Naruto released himself, the sticky liquid splattering on both his chest and Sasuke's. The raven felt Naruto's muscles tense around him, and he too gasped he spilled his seed inside the blonde, panting as he fell forward on top of the smaller boy.

His hands lifted into the dark strands of hair, feeling the locks as he closed his eyes contentedly. The pair laid there for several moments, until Naruto suddenly spoke. "Sasuke... Can you pull out now?" he murmured.

The Uchiha blinked before he lifted himself off the blonde, pulling out from inside of him and lowering himself down next to the kitsune. Naruto turned toward Sasuke, nuzzling his head into the Uchiha's neck. "Sasuke, are you gonna stay here with me?" the smaller boy murmured sleepily, his eyes closed.

"..."

Sasuke was silent for a long time, before he finally answered the question that had been asked of him. "I can't Naruto." Cerulean blue eyes snapped up, staring up at Sasuke, who had his eyes elsewhere. "Why not, Sasuke?!"

Dark eyes turned toward him, catching his gaze.

Naruto flinched slightly, turning away. "But I don't want you to leave again...!" Sasuke smiled, genuinely smiled, at the little blonde next to him. "I just can't come back like nothing happened Naruto."

"I know..."

"... Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"I can stay with you for this one night."

"Thanks, Sasuke..."

* * *

Okay, so the ending's a little weak.

And the lemon wasn't great. Sorry! It's my first time, after all. Review are great.

Peace out.

Dani-san


End file.
